


На милость победителя

by love_is_over



Category: Megalo Box (Anime)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_is_over/pseuds/love_is_over
Summary: Когда Юри и Джо встречаются на ринге - это чистый секс.When Yuri and Joe meets in the boxing ring - it's pure sex.





	На милость победителя

— Подожди, подожди, — шепчет Джо, ему неудобно, он наполовину обнимает, наполовину висит на угловой опоре ринга, руки в боксерских перчатках не дают ухватиться покрепче. Горячий пот после матча щиплет глаза, ноют ссадины от пропущенных ударов. Россыпь синяков на груди, на предплечьях наливается темно-красным.

Юри неумолим. Его ловкие пальцы — когда он успел снять перчатки? — расстегивают штаны Джо, стягивают их вниз, оголяя задницу, и Джо выдыхает, не знает, куда двигаться, к надежной опоре вперед, к Юри сзади. Юри решает за него, притискивает ближе, впечатывая в свое тело, его освобожденный член скользит между ягодиц Джо.

Джо недоуменно моргает от такой спешки и вдруг остро осознает, какую картину они собой представляют: он со спущенными штанами, руки в мешающих перчатках, бесполезных в такой ситуации, голый чемпион на ринге трется своим членом об подставленную задницу, готовясь взять свой приз.

Как хорошо, что в комнате никого кроме них нет, хотя прямо сейчас, когда Юри так близко и прикусывает за ухо, прерывисто дышит, Джо было плевать на гипотетическую шокированную аудиторию. Пусть смотрят.

Их индивидуальные тренировки втайне от Ширато и других всегда заканчивались подобным образом, хотя обычно у них хватало выдержки дотерпеть до спальни, до дивана в гостиной, до ванной комнаты с ее роскошным душем на десятерых.

— Дай мне…

Но Юри будто не слышал, его ладони скользили по горячей коже, пробуждая каждый нерв. Он не пропускал ни сантиметра, не щадил даже те места, что поцеловал своими кулаками минутами ранее, и Джо был только рад, он вцепился зубами в край перчатки, гася слишком откровенный стон. 

Хоть бы Юри остановился, дал ему время вздохнуть и стащить наконец эти чертовы перчатки, чтобы он мог ответить на ласку, привычно потянуть за светлые волосы, оставить свои отпечатки на белой коже. Но так, беспомощный, он вынужден пассивно ждать, не в силах даже обхватить свой член, изнывающий без прикосновений. Джо уткнулся лбом в опору, отдавшись на милость победителя.

— Юри…

И его терпения хватило ровно до того момента, пока до него не дошло, что Юри не намерен идти дальше, что эти поглаживания и член между ягодиц — это все, что ему дадут. Юри сжал его бедра, намекая, что тот должен свести ноги, чтобы приятнее было тереться, но не в привычках Джо было идти на компромисс.

— Давай же, ну.

— У нас нет…

— К черту.

Джо приподнялся на цыпочки, прогнулся в пояснице сильнее, вся гибкость его юного двадцатидвухлетнего тела напоказ, и Юри сдался. Когда его член вошел в натренированную, податливую дырку легко и сразу до самого конца, Юри вздохнул, с шумом втянув воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, зажмурился на миг от острого удовольствия — что же было такое в это безродном псе, что сводило его с ума, лишая здравого смысла и осторожности? — и начал двигаться всерьез.

Его взгляд скользил по напряженным мышцам спины Джо, его плечам, он бы прикусил его за загривок, облизывая соленую кожу, если бы мог помыслить остановиться хоть на миг. Джо стонал все громче, подмахивая, его ритм как всегда идеально вписался в ритм Юри, создавая крышесносную гармонию. Что на ринге, что в постели, его приблудный пес, его Джо, был чудовищно хорош.

Без свежей смазки он казался узким, как в первый раз, и Юри немного, краем сознания беспокоился, сдерживая размах, не желая причинить боль, но вскоре нашел правильный угол проникновения и в голосе Джо, в его бессвязных вскриках и стонах уловил безошибочные ноты надвигающегося оргазма. Тело в его руках пело, горячее, возбужденное, скользкое от пота, оно норовило выскользнуть из захвата, и Юри сжимал его все крепче, насаживая на свой член, и с неохотой отодвигался, почти выходя, оставлял внутри только головку, чтобы тут же повторить все вновь.

— Какой же ты.

Он поймал себя в последний момент, прикусил окончание фразы и постарался вспомнить турнирную таблицу прошлого года, начиная с последнего места, ему не хотелось закончить все прямо сейчас.

На несколько долгих минут или часов комната для тренировок была наполнена стонами, тяжелым дыханием и красноречивыми шлепками одного тела об другое, пока уловка с таблицей не перестала действовать, раньше, чем того хотелось Юри, но Джо всегда на него так действовал. Им хотелось обладать, и опять, и опять, даже когда на его коже высыхала сперма Юри, ему хотелось войти в Джо снова.

— Хочу в тебя кончить, — пробормотал Юри. Отчего-то эти слова прозвучали как безоговорочная капитуляция. Да какая разница. Как будто между ними сейчас могут быть секреты друг от друга.

— Ты позволишь?

Джо оскалился, сама ситуация вдруг показалась ему безумно смешной.

— Тебе требуется разрешение? — спросил он, оглянувшись через плечо, краем глаза мельком увидел своего чемпиона, обычно спокойно-ледяного, вежливого и чуть высокомерного, сейчас он походил на дикого зверя, с сумасшедшим блеском во взгляде, с нервной дрожью в сильном теле, на которую у Джо в ответ зачастило сердце, до темноты в глазах. Юри был на грани, и Джо больше всего хотел, чтобы тот наконец сорвался с ошейника своей железной выдержки.

— Ну же.

И с членом в заднице, Джо все равно не выглядел покорным, не выглядел побежденным, он был… Как будто это не его трахали, а он позволял, даже требовал доставить себе удовольствие. И Юри сдался, как сдавался до этого бесчисленное количество раз, обхватил ладонью член Джо, влажный, готовый вот-вот взорваться, и постарался не менять ритм, прикусив до боли губу. Джо ожидаемо выдохнул, задрожал сильнее — все реакции его тела были заучены наизусть, но каждый раз обжигали ответным отраженным удовольствием как в первый — и дернулся вперед, протяжно кончая, пачкая в своей сперме ринг и пальцы Юри.

Теперь можно было не сдерживаться.


End file.
